Secrets of the Past
by VampireWitch456
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger has been keeping a secret since she started Hogwarts she is really Isabelle Lily-Rose Lightwood and when Alec and Jace come to visit because they need her back secrets are revealed
1. Alec and Jace come to Visit

Secrets of the Past

Chapter One ~ Jace and Alec's visit

Isabelle Lily-Rose Lightwood also known as Hermione Jean Granger was with her friends at Hogwarts in the Great Hall and suddenly the golden doors opened and that's when she saw her brother and Jace and she gasped and said "Alec, Jace what are you doing here"?

Alec smiled at his sister and hugged her and said "nice to see you too sis"

Harry gasped and said "Hermione who are these two men"?

Hermione smirked and said "well Harry this is my older brother Alec and our adoptive brother Jace"

Alec smiled and said "I take it none of your magical friends know the real you Izzy"?

Ron looking betrayed said "w-why is he calling you Izzy Hermione"?

Hermione sighed and said "come with me you two, Alec, Jace to the Room of requirements I would rather not have my past spread around"

They all went into the Room of Requirements and like the Shadow hunter sanctuary it was very roomy and Alec sitting down said "wow looks just like home mom and dad would love it in here"

Hermione/Isabelle laughed sitting down herself and said "yup it does"

Ron said "alright what's going on"?

Hermione/Isabelle sighed and explained "well Ron basically Alec is my twin brother and well my real name is Isabelle Lily-Rose Lightwood, Jace is a family friend and we are Shadowhunters"

Jace said "Izzy you'd better show them the real you"

Hermione/Isabelle went to the mirror and whispered the incantation to remove her glamour and replaced with her chestnut brown hair and hazel brown eyes was; long black hair and green eyes and she was covered in tattoos.

Harry and Ron gasped and Harry said "wow you look amazing"

Hermione/Isabelle said "thank you umm my job is dangerous but me, Alec, Jace, Clary a girl who doesn't know, her mother Jocelyn, her evil father Valentine and mine and Alec's parents and well that's it because technically we aren't fully human we are half-angel, half human.

We're known as the Children of the Nephilim because our creator the angel Raziel mixed his blood with human blood from Jonathan the very first Shadowhunter and told him to drink, later on more men and woman but not many drank from the cup including mine and Alec's parents and Jocelyn before she had Jonathan and Clary and we keep to ourselves mostly"

Alec spoke up and said "what Izzy failed to mention was that we were appointed by Raziel as warriors on Earth and we were appointed to control and preside over the Shadow world as well as over demons and downworlders who inhabit it. We Shadowhunters have been fighting demonic forces valiantly for well over the span of a thousand years creating our own culture and civilization within human society.

Our priority is to keep peace in the Shadow world and to keep it hidden from the mundane world while protecting the inhabitants of both worlds. Despite our ancestry Shadowhunters are still mortal beings and therefore we are vulnerable to old age and death however because of our angelic blood it means we have special abilities way beyond a human that allow us to achieve things no human could do possible through the application of our angelic runes which to everyone else look like tattoos"

Harry said "wow so you have a destiny of your own then"?

Jace nodded and said "Pretty much Harry"

**A/N: I know this is a short Chapter but i did this on my iPad and well yh i thought i did a lot of writing but obviously not sooo yh sorry about that anyways i hope you enjoy reading this an PLEASE PLEASE Review!**


	2. Explanations

Chapter Two ~ Explanations

After the history/story Alec said "Izzy mom and dad want you home as we have a problem there is a Eidolon demon loose and we need to kill it before it kills innocent humans" Isabelle/Hermione said "Alright umm Harry, Ron since you know too much maybe you should come with us"

Ron said "And where are we going?"

Jace looked at the redhead and said "New York institute and well it resides over a glamour and is hidden from humans for their protection"

Ron then said "Ooh okay"

Hermione placed her glamour on again and said "Okay well we need to go tell Minerva we're leaving"

Alec and Jace laughed as she was back to the bookworm self and Hermione/Isabelle just scowled at them and well the boys laughed.

They all went to The Headmistresses office and knocked on her door she replied "come in" Hermione opened the door and they went in and Minerva said "Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley who are these two and what can I do for you"?

Hermione spoke up and said "Minerva this is my brother Alec Lightwood and our adoptive brother Jace Lightwood they came here because it seems I am needed back home where I belong" Minerva looked at her and said "Oh wait so you aren't Hermione Granger"?

Hermione/Isabelle looked down and said "No my parents created Hermione Granger as a cover because if I went by Isabelle Lily-Rose Lightwood I would risk not only my life but everyone else's as well and I didn't want any mundane to get caught up in what me, Alec and Jace do as it is a very dangerous job"

Minerva understanding said "I see and what do Misters Potter and Weasley have to do with this?" Alec spoke up and said "well they wanted to know why we knew Hermione or as we know her as Isabelle or Izzy and so we explained to them our story and why Izzy did what she did" Hermione/Isabelle removed her glamour charms and Minerva gasped as she saw the runes and she only then looked at the two men who like Isabelle were covered in the runes.

Hermione/Isabelle then said "I know it is a shock that I am not who i have made everyone believe I am but I am a Shadowhunter as are Alec and Jace and well we are half-human half-angels so we have special abilities but I was somehow gifted with magic and so this allowed me to hide my true self and my abilities but I was able to do my job in between school work and still act sane though I know when I kept disappearing if I didn't come back till a week later it was because I was injured"

Minerva looked amazed and then Dumbledore's portrait who knew when he was alive what she was said "I am glad you finally told your mundane friends here" Minerva looked confused and said "what are mundanes?"

Jace spoke up and said "mundanes are humans that inhabit this world but they're muggles mostly"

Minerva then said "alright you can go as long as it doesn't interfere with your educations as much"

Isabelle then said "it won't our tutor Hodge is good at teaching us all we know and well since he is magical himself he taught me how to control my magic without my wand and so he can help Harry and Ron do the same"

Minerva said "Oh that's interesting hmm now if only we could find a girl to temporarily be Head Girl"

Hermione/Isabelle thought about it and said "What about Ginny i mean she's a hard working person and she deserves it"

Minerva smiled and said "Yes you're right besides with her extra studying she did over the Summer she was allowed to be a Seventh year with your year group so yes good idea Miss Lightwood"

Ron and Harry smiled and Ron said "Mum would be so happy for Ginny even if she's only head-girl temporarily"


End file.
